


Why?

by adafrog



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

He turned away, frustrated; fists clenched, teeth grinding. Taking a deep breath, he turned back toward her. "Kara, I just don't understand."

She rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated, but calmer than she should have been. Taking a deep breath, she repeated her answer as if talking to a slow student. "Because I don't need help, Lee. That's why."

He started toward her, but stopped as she backed away. The anger/frustration/fear he'd been feeling suddenly disappeared, leaving only emptiness in its wake. Eyes, so recently hard with anger, turned soft with almost understanding. "You have all of this...faith in Gods that may not even been real..." he tried to tone down his voice at the fear/panic/censure in her eyes, but failed. "What have they done for us!?"  
Looking up at the ceiling, he tried to reclaim some of his lost control. With another breath, he asked, "why won't you let anyone in?"

Tears threatened. She turned to the wall, biting her lip to stop them. After a few minutes, she looked at him with a well worn look of resolved despair. "Because people let you down, Lee."


End file.
